One Thing
'"One Thing"' by ''One Direction is featured on Just Dance 4 (as a DLC), Just Dance 2014 (as a DLC), and Just Dance Kids 2014. Dancers Just Dance 4/2014 The first dancer is a female. The female has a dress made of bow ties and pink hair. She steals the hat the male has on. Many people say she looks like Eleanor (Band Member Louis Tomlinson's girlfriend). The second dancer is a male. He has a plaid shirt, suspenders, navy blue pants, and black hair. He steals a bow tie from the female's dress. onethingdlc_coach_1_big.png|P1 onethingdlc_coach_2_big.png|P2 Just Dance Kids 2014 The first dancer is a boy wearing a red coat over a black shirt and the second dancer is a girl wearing a pink sleeveless floral dress. Background Just Dance 4/2014 The background seems to be a park with a Ferris wheel and city buildings at the far back. As the song plays, the background changes color, leaves starts to fall, the park levitates to the sky and the bench (the male dancer sat on), heart-shaped clouds appears, grass disappears while the light posts have light. In the chorus, the park has an autumn style with a heart-shaped sun and glowing hearts on the trees. In the bridge part, the background shifts to a navy blue background with lights above the dancers. Then the heart-shaped sun appears but the park becomes purple and trees have the purple glowing hearts. Just Dance Kids 2014 The routine starts with a bus dropping off the boy and the girl at a bus stop. They later head to a party and the routine ends there. Gold Moves Just Dance 4/2014 This song (on Just Dance 4/2014) has 2 Gold Moves with are both the same: Both: Stand still and put up one finger on the right hand; done during "You've got that one thing" in the chorus, the first 2 times. One Thing GM 1 (Gold-Red).png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 'Just Dance Kids 2014' This song (on Just Dance Kids 2014) has 2 Gold Moves per coach. Gold Move 1: 'P1: Put your left hand by your left ear and stretch your right hand out. P2: Put your left hand over your head and your right hand under your head before leaning to the right. '''Gold Move 2: '''Do the exact same moves, except in the opposite directions. One thing Kids GM3.PNG|Gold Move 1 (P1) One thing Kids GM4.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P1) One thing Kids GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (P2) One thing Kids GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P2) Appearances in Mashups ''One Thing is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Holding Out for a Hero ''(Cray Cray Duet)' Trivia *This is one of the songs that is by One Direction to not involve a dance crew. It is followed by the solo routine ''One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks). *The dancers' colors of outfits change in the chorus, then change in the bridge, then switch to another different color in the last chorus. ** The same goes for their pictograms, each switching to a record total of four different colours throughout the routine. ** The glove colours also change four times for the girl and twice for the guy. *They seem to play a love story throughout the song. *This song is also a DLC on Just Dance 2014. **Nothing about the dancers or background changes, except for the color. *This is the second One Direction song in the series. It was preceded by What Makes You Beautiful, ''and is followed by ''Kiss You, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) ''and ''Best Song Ever. *A move from Marcia Baila is reused in this routine. * The first 8 pictograms show the girl with the hat and the boy with the bow tie but they suddenly disappear. * The coaches for Me And My Broken Heart look very similar to the coaches for this song. They are probably the same dancers. Gallery just-dance-4-one-thing.jpg|One Thing in Just Dance 4 OneThingjd2014.jpg|One Thing in Just Dance 2014 onethingdlc.jpg|One Thing Onethingpictos.png|Pictograms just-dance-4-x360_skcy6.png|The dancers One Thing Bench Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram (may be used in JDNow) One Thing GM Beta (Peach-Lavender).png|Beta Gold Move 1 One Thing GM Beta (Red-Light Blue).png|Beta Gold Move 2 Onethingavatar1.JPG Onethingavatar2.JPG OneThinginactive.png OneThingactive.png OneThingopener.png OneThingmenu.png banner.png onethingdlcp1.png onethingdlcp2.png Videos File:One Direction - One Thing File:Just Dance 4 - One Thing - 5* Stars File:One_Thing_-_One_Direction_Just_Dance_2014 File:Just Dance Kids 2014 - One Thing - 4* Stars Category:DLC's Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Average Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs With Romantic Duets Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Recycled moves